The Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Time
by Pharaohs Queen
Summary: Based off of OoT and the recent movie trailer. Link was raised as a farmer, not knowing anything about his past. Raised by Talon, he was trained by Impa. What will happen when he is chosen by the Triforce and sent back 7 years in time by Princess Zelda?
1. Prologue: A Hero is Born

So yeah

So yeah. I know that I have about 3 other stories to finish, but I'm going to start this one while I've got writer's block with the rest. ;

Anyways. As the title says, this is a Zelda fic. I got the idea from the coughfakecough movie trailer, and I got so mad when I found out it was just a joke that I decided I was going to write the screen play for them.

If you want to watch the trailer, the link (ha) is on my profile page.

But, since I'm truly a prose writer at heart, I'm going to make a fic out of it, then convert it to a screen play after wards, then send it to someone, along with my resume and headshot…

Be warned: Link talks. gasp it's kinda hard to get something going when your main character doesn't say anything at all. So if you're just going to yell at me and just say that he doesn't talk at all, save for the occasional battle cry, then don't even bother reading it. He truly won't talk all that much. But I'm keeping him left-handed. that's something one defiantly can't change.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy!!

—Pharaohs Queen

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Time

By: Pharaohs Queen

Prologue

"A Hero is Born"

It was late in the night, only several hours from sunrise, but there were still lights flickering in the castle.

Inside was a knight who had, judging by his hastily removed armor, just come off duty. He was pacing in a tight circle in front of a large wooden door. Every time it opened, he looked up, anxiety pinching at his eyes, only to continue his tight circle when a nurse would brush past him.

Another in armor, a woman with bleached blond hair, sat on a wooden bench, her eyes closed, her hands seemingly relaxed in her lap.

"Please sit down, Captain. All this worrying will not do you any good."

The knight looked at her, envying her calm. "I know. But I still can't help _but_ worry. She has been sick for a while. Do… do you think…" He bit his lip, then forced himself to say it. "Do you think that both she and the child can survive?"

She opened her eyes slightly; even that small movement gave her a grace unmatched by any not of her race. "I will not bother to give you false hope by telling you what may not come true. I do not know about your wife, but the child…" she trailed off, looking at the door. "The child… will." She turned a cool gaze to him before closing her eyes again. "One can only hope."

He gazed at her a moment more, then set to pacing again. Several minutes later, a scream erupted from behind the door. The knight jumped, then rushed into the room, followed closely by the woman.

Inside the room, another scream rang in everyone's pointed ears. The knight ran over to the large bed that was in the middle of the room, kneeling beside his wife, who was lying in the bed, sweating profusely and biting her lip. She looked over at him, her breathing labored, and the crackle of the torches in the walls the only thing breaking the silence.

Suddenly she winced, and bit her lip harder, sending a trickle of blood down the side of her mouth, choking back a scream. She visibly relaxed, and a new sound was heard in the stone room:

The crying of a baby.

The knight and his wife looked up at the doctor. He held up a small bundle: a baby, wrapped in a warm white blanket.

The knight held out his arms, gently taking his child. "A son…" he whispered. "I have a son…"

He knelt down, holding the boy out to his wife, who took him. She gently stroked his forehead, brushing aside the light brown, almost blond, wisps of hair. Feeling his mother's touch, the boy opened his eyes. They were a clear, crystal blue, sparkling with life and wonder.

"That child will do great things." The woman in the armor was standing on the side of the bed opposite the knight, her eyes staring at the child and off in the distance at the same time. "I can see… he will be a help to this people… a great warrior… a link between the past, and the present… and a hero…"

The woman in the bed smiled down at her son. "Then that will be his name. Link." She looked up at the woman. "Mistress Impa… I feel that I do not have much time left. I beg you… please keep my son safe."

Impa looked slightly taken aback.

"Please, we beg you." Said the knight. "With the land still not fully united, there is always the danger that dissenters will attack us or the king. I may not live through a battle, and they would destroy my son after me." Moisture began to collect in the corners of his eyes as he looked upon his son. "Please, mistress Impa."

Impa looked at the small child, then nodded without the slightest hesitation. "Yes. As you say."

She bowed her head and left the room, as the sun's first rays peeked over the mountains to the east.

After several weeks, they came; on a dark night with no moon and heavy black clouds covering the dim light of the stars.

The knight was killed defending his family. After the dissenters made their way past him and the other guards, they set the family's home on fire. Link's mother was severely burned rescuing her son from the flaming house. She flew on horseback to the forest, where Impa finally found her collapsed under a tree, shielding her son from the pouring rain.

"My lady!" Impa whispered as she drew near. Link's mother looked up, and Impa could see the burns on her face and hands. The child was whimpering softly.

"Take… him…" she whispered, leaning over to give him one final kiss on the forehead. "Keep him… safe…"

Impa nodded, gathering the boy and blankets into her arms. She kneeled down next to the mother, who stroked the baby's hair, like she had done the day he was born. "Link…" she whispered, fighting the pain. "Link, my little boy… I will watch you grow from the Realm beyond." She kissed him one last time on the forehead, then fell back, limp, against the tree.

Impa reached out and laid her on the ground, in the shadows of the roots of the tree, before climbing back on her horse, tightly holding the bundle against her chest.

"Good-bye." She whispered, before pulling on the reins and galloping into the forest.

Several days later, they reached a small village set comfortably in the edge of the forest. Impa rode up to one of the smaller houses, and climbed off the horse, trying not to let her weariness show.

A young woman with bright red hair answered her knock on the door. "Miss Impa!" She said, opening the door wider and beckoning the Sheikah woman in. "It's very nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Malon. Is you father home?"

"I'll go get him. Please sit down. You look like you haven't slept in days!"

Malon rushed out of the room and Impa sat on the small, but comfortable, couch. She silently checked under the blankets to find the baby sleeping. After several moments, Malon led her father into the room. He was dressed in simple work clothes, and carried a shovel over his shoulder. His bald head dimly reflected the sunlight coming through the window.

"Impa! It's good to see you again!" He spoke with a heavy country dialect. "What brings you to our little village?"

"Bad news, I'm afraid. I've come to call in a few favors you owe me."

Talon raised an eyebrow, glancing at the bundle in Impa's arms. "What do I need to do?"

Impa handed him the bundle, pulling back the top layer of blanket, reveling the sleeping child. Talon blinked in surprise. "A baby?"

"Yes. I want you to raise him."

Talon looked over at his daughter. "Malon? You wouldn't mind having a baby brother, would you?"

She shook her head, her eyes shining.

"His name is Link." Impa informed. "His father was the Captain of the King's Guard, and his mother was the Queen's handmaiden. They were both killed by dissenters several days ago."

Malon silently took Link in her arms, cuddling the child and gently stroking his hair. "That's so sad… This poor little boy…"

Impa nodded. "It is. Link's mother asked me if I would watch over the child. However," she added with a slightly bitter tone. "I was ordered to watch over the Queen's newest child, who is yet unborn. So I place him into your care, Talon, because I trust you. I ask you to please treat him as if he were your own son."

"I will Impa." Talon smiled over at the sleeping Link. "I've always wanted a son."

"I shall come and teach him in the ways of weaponry once he reaches the age of five—the age when he would've started training to become a Royal Guard." Impa stood, adjusting her belt. "One last thing before I leave. Do not tell Link about his connection with the royal family. He may know that his parents are dead, but not the true cause or reason. He will learn that in time."

Malon sighed. "So all we have to do is change his background a little bit. But… it just doesn't feel right…" she trailed off, looking up at Impa.

The Sheikah smiled, though it seemed slightly strained. "It will benefit him in the long run. Trust me." She nodded to Talon, then to Malon. "Farewell, and good luck."

Talon stood also. "Won't you stay a few days with us Impa? Get some rest?"

She shook her head. "No. I must get back to the palace. I have a little… unfinished business to attend to. I will be back in five years time." She nodded to them again, and walked out the door.

Talon walked over to the small set of stairs.

"Where're you going Dad?" Malon asked.

"Well, there's a new baby in the house. I'd better go fix up his room."

* * *

Hmm… that's a good place to end it.

Next time!

We meet up with Link again. 18 years have passed, and he has grown into a strong, knowledgeable young man, well admired by many in the village. One day, Talon informs him that he is taking Link to the Hyrule Castle Town Market to deliver the yearly harvest. Little does Link know how much this simple little trip will change his future…

By the way, Talon has a Scottish accent.

**Review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. Eighteen Years Later

The Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Time

By: Pharaohs Queen

Chapter 1

"Eighteen Years Later"

"Link? Link! Where are you? Link!" Talon shook his head as he walked through the woods close by his house. "That boy is never around when I need him. Link!"

He paused next to a small clearing. Between the trees, he could see someone moving.

"Haaah!" The battle cry split the early morning air. Talon stepped closer and to see who was making the noise.

A young man was in the clearing; he had a wooden practice sword in his left hand, and was swinging at a makeshift dummy. He ducked, lunged, and then swung horizontally, knocking some stuffing out of the dummy. He rolled away, sheathing his sword against his back and pulling out a slingshot at the same time. He quickly fired at three targets in the trees, and was up, sword out and attacking again before the seeds found the center of all three targets. He slashed three times around the dummy—a triangle of slashes—then stabbed it right in the center. He paused a moment, then pulled out the practice sword, breathing hard.

Talon stepped into the clearing. "You've been getting better. Impa has really taught you well, Link."

Link turned around. "Uncle Talon! What brings you here?"

Link had become quite a fine youth. He had grown to be a little taller than Talon. His hair had lightened to a straw color, and his eyes were as clear, and as deep as the sky above. His ears were long and pointed, like every Hylians were, and in each lobe he had a small blue hoop earring, given to him (and pierced) by Impa. He was well built, with not too many muscles on a not too big body. Looking at him, it was easy to see why all the girls in the village liked him.

Talon rolled his eyes at the youth. "What else, lad?" He said, grabbing Link in a playful headlock and mussing his hair. "I've got something special lined up for today." He let go off Link, who fixed his hair. "I'm taking the harvest to Castle Town Market… and you're coming with me."

Link, who had been bending over to put down his sword, straightened up. "What?" He asked, not believing what he had heard. This was to be his first time out of the village. Talon had never let him go to the Market, even after Malon died, when he needed extra help.

"You heard me, lad. Now hurry up. It takes several days to get to the Castle Town, and we still need to load the wagon."

"Yes sir!" Link replied eagerly. He was going to see the Castle Town! Maybe, if he was lucky, he would be able to go to the Temple of Time… _I've heard rumors about being able to see into the past there…_ he thought. _Perhaps I will be able to see something about my own past… Something that Uncle Talon has never told me…_

The next three days passed by, broken up only by the times they stopped to eat and to feed the horse—an older horse, who was named Epona ("A finer horse you'll never find in all of Hyrule." Talon had said). During these breaks, Link would practice with his slingshot, striking the same spot on a tree over and over again. As they got closer to the Castle Town, Link would sit and stare at the dark shape on the horizon, wondering what it was like. But something about the place seemed strange…

"Have there always been dark clouds hanging overhead?" Link asked on the last day, when the huge town came fully into view.

"Hmm… you're right lad. In all the years I've come here, it's never been like that…" Black clouds hung lowly over the Castle Town, almost reaching the tops of the towers of the castle. When Link looked at them, he could feel a presence: an _evil_ presence.

"How foreboding…" he murmured.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Talon replied. "They could just be storm clouds…"

"Storm clouds that don't move for three days?"

Talon had no reply.

When they finally reached the walled city, Talon pulled the wagon over to a small stable by the drawbridge.

"Wagons are not allowed inside the city." He explained. "It crowds the streets unnecessarily. We'll have to carry the baskets." Talon handed Link a basket, then grabbed Link by the shoulder and pulled him close to speak in his pointed ear.

"Now, mind you manners, and do what I say. Speak to no one. And for goodness sake," he added, watching Link's eyes stare out the door to the town. "Don't touch anything." He grabbed Link's chin. "You hear me lad?"

Link nodded. "I understand. Not a word shall pass my lips to another… unless it's you."

"Good. Let's go. Just follow me, all right lad? Castle Town is a big place. I don't want you to get lost." He walked out, striding purposefully, holding two baskets firmly at his sides.

They stepped into the city, past the four guards, and Link was instantly amazed. There were _so many_ people! There was color everywhere he looked, and the noise of people chatting, bartering, and hawking their wares. Most of the people walking around were Hylians, but Link saw other races. There was one race with round bodies that looked like they had brown rocks for skin; a couple had shiny blue skin, fins coming from the back of their heads and forearms, and gills behind their ears; there were many darkly tanned women walking around, their hair pulled back, scarves across their faces, and most had one or two swords at her belt.

Link slowly walked after Talon, drinking in everything. There were stall selling different kinds of food, others held clothing from different parts of the country, still others held jewelry, and many were selling different weapons and shields, one of which caught Link's eye. He walked over, wanting to get a better look.

"That's six hundred Rupees." Said a rough voice.

Link looked up, startled. The stall owner glared at him. "Well, do you want it or not?"

"Link, what're you doing lad? Hurry up you'll get left behind!"

Link was relieved to hear Talon's voice, to have an excuse to get away from the bad-tempered seller. He walked quickly away, soon catching up with Talon.

"Don't get distracted boy. Not everyone is as friendly as they look."

Link gestured around him. "There are so many people! I had no idea it would be this big! I've never even seen most of these races before. Who are they?"

Talon laughed. "I'm glad you like it lad." he stared walking again. "Those people," he nodded to the rock skinned ones, "Are called the Gorons. They come from Mount Doom, and they are incredibly strong. The blue ones are Zoras. They live in Lake Hylia and its tributary, Zora's Lake. The tanned women are all Gerudos. They are from the desert, and their entire race is made up of women, except for one male, who is their leader."

Link absorbed all this new information quickly, staring around at the different races as Talon described them. Before he knew it, Talon had gotten a little ways ahead of him again. He hurried to catch up, but a couple of people got in his way; both of them were dressed in long black robes, with the hoods up covering most of their faces. They were carrying small baskets tied with rope to a stick that they carried over their shoulders.

Link tried to call out to Talon, but he remembered his promise not to talk to anyone. If he spoke now, he might break that promise.

The people in black jostled him, walking as though he weren't there, and pushing him further away from Talon. Finally, Link got away from them, walking quickly and turned the corner where he had seen Talon go.

He was no longer there.

Link fought the urge to panic and took several deep breaths before walking forwards, looking in all the little sideways and allies. There was one where there were mostly food stands. Talon was selling the harvest, so it made sense for him to be where other food was being sold. Link decided to go that way.

He kept walking and walking, but there was no sign of Talon anywhere. After his third dead end, he sat down, leaning against a corner. _I'll just rest here a moment._ He thought. _Uncle Talon can't be_ too _far away._

As he thought that, he heard a laugh coming from further down the small alley to his right. It sounded like Talon's laugh.

Link leapt up, grabbing the basket, and ran after the sound. Several times he had to stop and listen, then change direction as Talon's voice came from a different way. Finally, he just came to another dead end. Link clenched his teeth, glancing around at the ivy-covered walls. It was obvious that he had just been following a sound out of his own mind. Angry, he leaned against a part of the wall where the ivy was thick.

And he fell right through the wall.

He landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. The basket flew out of his grasp, brightly colored fruit spilling over the ground. Link lay down for a minute, breathing hard, staring at space he had fallen through. The ivy was thick, hiding the fact that there was a passageway hidden behind it.

Link sat up, groaning and rubbing his ribs. Falling onto stone was not an experience that he wanted to repeat anytime soon. He sighed down at the harvest that had spilled at his feet, then turned to look down the passage, to see if anyone else was around. There was no one within sight, but he did see a glowing patch of yellow at the other end. His curiosity piqued, Link walked towards it.

Soon he stood in front of what appeared to be some sort of shrine. A statue of three small triangles making up a bigger one stood supported by iron feet stood against the wall, humming gently.

As Link stepped closer, the desire to touch the triangles becoming overwhelming, overriding the command from Talon not to touch anything. It seemed as though they were calling to him with the voice of a thousand generations… strong voices, calling to him to become a hero…

He reached out his left hand, hesitated, and touched the triangles.

Images flew through his mind, of places, people, events, things… Two people stuck out clearly. A girl who looked his age, dressed in a long purple dress, with long white gloves on her arms, her platinum blond hair pulled back; and a big man, dressed in black armor, with a blood red cape that matched his hair and beard billowing out behind him.

"You are one of us Link." The young woman said. "You have been chosen…"

The man threw back his head and laughed, making Link's skin crawl.

Link sucked in a breath, and the visions fled. His hand was still outstretched, but the most interesting part was what was now glowing on his skin: three triangles, arranged like the statue was.

_It's called the Triforce._ The thought came, surprising him. How did he know this? He had never heard of the Triforce before, nor had he ever seen the people that he had saw in his vision. _What's happened to me?_ He thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, the ivy to his left rustled. He snatched his hand back, taking a couple of steps away from the Triforce. He held his breath, but nothing came out. Curiosity filling him again, he brushed aside the plants and found another, smaller tunnel. He looked down it, then at the Triforce on his hand, and then followed the tunnel.

It was dark, and more closely packed in than the one he just left. Random strands of ivy hung from the ceiling, not impeding Link, but just annoying him. After several minutes, the tunnel widened into a giant courtyard. Link could hear the flapping of flags and banners around him, and he knew he was somewhere important.

He stepped around the rest of the ivy, and a figure came into his view standing on a floor raised up several steps. As he walked closer, he could see that it was a young woman, her platinum blond hair pulled back into a braid, showing her pointed Hylian ears clearly, and white gloved hands clasped over a purple dress. She watched him walk closer, and then she spoke.

"I have been waiting for you… Link."

* * *

Evil smirk yes. A cliffhanger. Bwahahahahaha…

Don't hate me. It just builds dramatic tension.

Next time!

Link finds out just who this mysterious girl is, and what it is she needs him to do. He finds out more about the Triforce, and about the evil that has been slowly overtaking Hyrule. You, the humble reader, will learn about Link's part… but just watch as we change perspectives. Just where, exactly, do Impa and her guardianship fit in this puzzle?

Great thanks to the reviewer named 'Lore'. Whoever you are, I love you. Thank you so much for your constructive crit. That's exactly what I needed.

To everyone else…

**Tell me what you think about it and REVIEW!!**


	3. The Start of A Journey

The Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Time

By: Pharaohs Queen

Chapter 2

"The Start of a Journey"

"I have been waiting for you… Link."

Link stopped and stared at the young woman, the same one from his vision earlier. He bit his tongue to keep from speaking, and instead bowed his head. It felt like the right thing to do.

"My name is Princess Zelda." She continued. "Link… you've been kept safe. Guarded, by a secret race."

Link's mind flashed back. _Impa…_

"For this very day, the Kingdom of Hyrule will fall. Nothing can stop the evil which has crept inside these walls…" Zelda averted her eyes and looked to the side. "I am too late." Slowly, she turned her head and gazed back at Link. The pain in her voice was unmistakable. Link could see that she felt responsible for the people she ruled over. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"But _you_ are not." A new hope started to creep into Zelda's voice. "You… who has been chosen by the third piece of the Triforce… the Triforce of Courage… You… who was destined to be the Hero of Time."

Link blinked and took a slight step back at the word _hero_. A hero? He was just a farmer! How could he be a hero?

He clenched his fists, suddenly remembering the symbol on his hand. Had he really been chosen? _But… why?_

"Will you accept your destiny Link?" Zelda asked, her eyes pleading with him. "As the Hero of Time, you are the only one who will be able to avert this disaster… please, will you help?"

Link looked once more at the Triforce on his hand, then up at Zelda. He knelt on one knee and, crossing his sword hand over his chest, he bowed his head.

Zelda smiled, understanding the gesture perfectly. "Thank you." She said, sincerely. "Rise Link. We must hurry." She walked down the stairs and through the ivy, moving it aside to reveal another small passage way. "Follow me." She said.

Not hesitating at all, Link stood up and followed the princess into the passage.

In a window above the courtyard, two shadowy figures watched Link go.

"Is he going to be all right?" Talon asked anxiously. "He really is just a farmer, you know."

Impa nodded. "Yes, but beneath that farming exterior beats the heart of a courageous swordsman, and hero."

"He is the only one, then?"

"Yes. Both the princess and I have foreseen it."

Talon sighed. "I still feel like I've… I don't know… betrayed him, in a way, by leading him to the Triforce and the princess like that…"

"Don't feel guilty Talon." Impa said, standing up. "You were just leading him down the correct path. Now come. We must get you back on your way home before the fighting starts."

Before he walked away, Talon took one last look out the window at the place that Link had disappeared.

"Good luck lad." He whispered. "May the goddesses keep you safe."

Zelda led the way down several twisting passages, all made of stone. The further they went, Link noticed, the older everything looked. The floors and walls were well-kept, yet well-worn. There was no ivy handing in this passage. As they got closer to the end, Link could feel the air almost getting… heavier. It was thick, and musty, almost as if it was as old as…

"Time."

Link glanced sharply at Zelda. She didn't turn her head, nor stop walking. "As the chosen hero of the goddesses, you must surely feel it also. This place, this area… this is where time began, and where it still pulses."

Link gazed at the slightly widening passageway with a new respect. He ran his fingers over the cool, smooth stones, feeling the beat of each passing second whisper against his skin.

The tunnel widened out, and they found themselves in another courtyard. Pushing against the ivy hiding this entrance, Link gazed up at the large building dominating everything around. It was constructed of large grey stones, with openings for stained glass windows that were too high up for Link to see in detail. Three large spires, the one in the middle taller than the two on the sides, hovered over the entrance, a large circular window of stained glass looking down almost thoughtfully at the two Hylians. Underneath the spires was a door at least three, if not four, times as high as Link, marking the entryway into the cathedral-like building. The courtyard was sparsely decorated, only small statues of the goddess and the Triforce were visible from where Link was standing. A tall wall surrounded the courtyard, where the muted sounds of the town beyond could be heard. And underneath all the awe was the ever present beat of time, pulsing silently, majestically, through Link's soul.

"This is the Temple of Time." Zelda spoke quietly after giving Link a moment to take the sight in. "This is where your journey as the Hero of Time shall begin."

Link's eyes widened, and he looked sharply at Zelda. Her gaze was tracing the lines of the Temple, her left hand unconsciously rubbing the top of her right.

She snapped back to the present, pushing the sudden flood of memories of her childhood to the back of her mind. She remembered what she was here for now, and what she had to do. "Come." She said, gesturing for Link to follow her. She walked briskly across the yard, her dress making light swishing noises through the grass.

"Legends passed down through the Royal Family speak of a time of great peril for Hyrule." She hesitated slightly, her small hands clenching into fists. "The wicked leader from the kingdom of the desert shall come and destroy all we have built and created, in an attempt to rule the Sacred Realm itself." Zelda could barely keep the anger from her voice.

Link's ears twitched. _Kingdom of the desert? Didn't Uncle Talon mention a race from the desert while we were walking through town? … what was it?_

"However," Zelda paused in front of the large stone doors. She reached behind a small statue in an alcove and pulled something. The doors started opening ponderously, pulled by large chains. "The legends also spoke of a Hero that could save the Sacred Realm and the Triforce within." She turned to look Link in the eye, her deep blue eyes troubled. "As the Hero of Time, you must travel back to the past, find the Sword of Evil's Bane, and return to this time to defeat the evil king."

Link stared at her, feeling more and more overwhelmed. Him? A hero? The fate of the _entire_ world on his shoulders? _How can this be possible?_

Zelda held her breath, watching the indecision in his eyes. Silently, she pleaded for his help, for she could not travel the passages of time, nor was she chosen to wield the sword. She could only guide and help, for that was the part she had been chosen by the goddess to play. Link must decide on his own.

"I know this is sudden, and a lot to have you shoulder." She whispered quietly. Link held her gaze, steady, but scared, unsure of what to do, unable to talk, and suddenly the savior of the world. "You have a choice Link." Zelda took a deep breath. "Your destiny is waiting for you, and the people of Hyrule… and I as well are counting on you." She held her right hand out to him, her glove hiding a certain mark on the back of her hand.

He still hesitated, still overwhelmed, but his mind slowly starting to clear. Yes, he was afraid, and yes, he knew nothing of what he was getting in to… but there was something in him that was eager to help, excited to serve the princess.

He reached out his left hand, and took the princess' hand.

Briefly, a small golden triangle shone on both of their hands, but it had disappeared after a blink. Zelda smiled, some of the worry leaving her eyes. She turned, and gestured through the now open door. Link took a deep breath and let go of her hand, then stepped slowly inside.

The inside was dark, and cool. Every few feet, the sun shone through a window, lighting a small square on the ground, right on top of a fine, old, red carpet. Link slowly walked forward, his heart pounding with the beat of time.

"And now it starts." Princess Zelda said. Her quiet voice carried well in the large, empty cathedrial. "You start your journey to the past now. Follow this hallway to the end, there you will find clothing and equipment to help you start. When you are finished, come back." She paused, watching the back of Link's head as he looked around in wonder. "When these doors open again, it will be seven years in the past."

Link stiffened slightly, then curled his hands into courageious fists. He nodded, staring straight ahead.

There was silence for a moment; a cloud passed over the sun, sending the inside into temporary darkness.

Suddenly, the muted sounds of the town grew louder, and more frightening. The ringing of sword on sword rang clearly in the Temple courtyard, accented by yells of the soldiers and screams of the townspeople running from the attack. Link's head whipped around, Zelda's turned slowly with the resignation of facing a terrifying future. She turned back to Link, her face framed and hidden by the light behind her. "Remember what I have said… when these doors open, go, and find me again."

The doors started to swing shut, faster than they had opened. Link blinked, turned fully around and sprinted towards the doors, holding his hand out for Zelda to take, to bring her in and keep her safe from the fighting.

A hollow _thud_ echoed all around as the doors shut, right as Link reached them. He stopped right in front, his eyes shut tight, his face screwed into a mask of frustration. He desperately hit his fists on the door. "Zelda!" he yelled, the first word he spoke since touching the Triforce.

He leaned against the wall for a few moments; the only sound was his heavy breathing. He paused, holding his breath. It was silent in the Temple of Time. No one else was around.

More importantly, the sounds of the fighting outside had been silenced. It was as if he was in he own world, cut off from everyone else.

He rested his forehead against the cool stone, taking long deep breaths and forcing his anger and frustration down, as Impa had taught him.

_"A warrior's greatest weakness,"_ she had constantly said, _"is his emotions. You will face hard things while fighting, and you must not allow your emotions to get the better of you… this could cost you your life."_

He took one more deep breath, then unclenched his fists and turned around, forcing himself to calm down. He had no way to open the door, and when it did, there would be no way for him to help Zelda. He had to trust that she knew what she was doing, and that she would be safe.

The corridor before him was still silent; even the beat of time had disappeared. It was lit every so often with shafts of light from the small windows above, and seemed to stretch forever. Taking another deep breath, he started off down the corridor.

He had no idea for how long he walked, but he was certain that it was longer than the Temple had appeared from on the outside.

Link was starting to get slightly bored with the repetitious scenery when something before him changed. He moved cautiously forward, then relaxed as he recognized the shape as a large table. Behind the table, on the wall, was painted they symbol he had seen everywhere in the Castle Town. The phoenix with the Triforce—a symbol of the royal family. He stepped closer to the table, seeing a pile of something resting on it. He was within several steps of the table before he saw it was a pile of clothes.

He reached out, and slid the pile closer to him. On top was a large pile of chain links. He lifted it up and it rippled out to reveal a wonderfully crafted chainmail that would cover from his shoulders to his knees. Laying that aside, he picked up the next piece in the pile, a soft, forest green fabric. He picked it up and let it unfold also. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the outfit. He stared for a moment, then put it aside and went through the rest of the pile. Everything was there.

Link stood at the table, the outfit of heroes laid out on the table before him. He thought of Talon, then Impa, and finally Zelda reached the forefront of his mind.

He took one more deep breath, then began to change.

Impa swung her sword, finally downing the solider. She panted, sweating from fighting and from the heat of the fires in the town. Wiping the moisture from her brow, she took a look around at what had just been a beautiful, bustling city just minutes ago.

Princess Zelda had been right. When no one was suspecting it, Ganondorf and his soldiers, Gerudo and hired alike, had attacked, torching the city and chasing out everyone, then moved to attack the castle.

She took a deep breath and gripped her sword tighter. She had to hold this spot until the Princess got back from sending Link back to the past.

Two figures emerged swiftly from the smoke in front of her. "Gerudos." She growled, holding her stance, then striking at the last moment, bring both the other women down. "Useless."

Something else moved in the smoke, a larger figure. Impa stifled a gasp when he emerged, gripping her sword until her knuckles were white.

"Ganondorf!"

The Gerudo male grinned wickedly at her. "You're in my way Shiekah." He raised his left arm to shoulder height, and a large purple and black ball started to gather in his palm. Impa leapt back as he fired, running for the Temple as fast as she could, Ganondorf's laughter echoing all around her.

"Run Princess!"

Ganondorf fired his magic at her again, and this time, Impa couldn't dodge it in time. The last thing she heard before painfully blacking out was Ganondorf's whisper: "You've failed in your duty Shiekah. Hyrule is mine!"

* * *

Yep. I live. ^_^

And guess what? I'm married now. ^_^ Scary, ne?

Lots of things happened during my long (mostly unintentional) break. Mostly school, getting married, and moving. Life's just been one big whirl, but I'm glad to finally be writing what I want again.

LOZ (this story) is my next focus to finish, and I'm really looking forward to it. I hope you guys are too. My writing has improved since finishing the last chapter and even since finishing Requiem's Awakening.

Next: Let's journey with Link back to the past. What will happen next? What is he supposed to do? Will his questions ever get answered? Will he ever talk again? (haha, no)

LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE! ^^


	4. A Sheikah Has Red Eyes

The Legend of Zelda: the Hero of Time

By: Pharaohs Queen

Chapter 3

"A Sheikah Has Red Eyes"

Leather squeaked quietly as Link tightened the guards on his arms. His farming clothes lay, neatly folded, on the large table in front of him. Who knew? Maybe, once this was all done, he might need them again.

He arranged the sword bandolier across his left shoulder. It was empty, but obviously meant to hold a sword as well as a shield.

He adjusted the guard on his arm once more, causing the leather protecting his sleeve to squeak slightly. Feeling nervous, he took a deep breath to calm himself, and headed back the way he had come.

The walk back didn't feel any different, or look any different. It took him a few moments to get used to wearing the chain armor, but his new outfit felt… natural, though he had never worn it before.

After another unknown length of time, he reached the giant doors again. He frowned, remembering what Zelda had said: "_When these doors open again, it will be seven years in the past… go, and find me again._"

Did he really just go back seven years? His slim eyebrows furrowed slightly as he frowned again. Even if he had time traveled back, how in Hyrule was he supposed to open this door?

The back of his left hand tingled. He looked down, and noticed the three triangles glowing slightly. He paused, thinking, then raised his hand and placed it flat on the door.

The doors swung ponderously open, away from him. Sunlight streamed through the door, bright compared to the rather dark Temple of Time. Once his eyes got adjusted to the light, he stepped outside.

The courtyard looked the same; the statues and the stones all had the same time-worn feel. He looked around, but Princess Zelda had gone. His pointed ears twitched as he listened hard. There were no sounds, with the exception of a light breeze ruffling the grass and the leaves of the trees all around.

Link followed a little path that he hadn't noticed before, leading to a smaller building tucked behind the Temple of Time. It was the same grey color as the Temple was, but much smaller, with a double wooden door, one of which was cracked open. Adjusting his left arm guard this time, Link silently headed in.

Slim, beautiful stained glass windows sat every few feet in the walls, throwing brightly colored shapes on the floor. At the other end of the aisle down the middle was an open area raised up a few steps. Three more, grander stained glass windows sat in that wall, and standing in front of the middle one was a robed figure, with his back to Link.

As Link walked slowly down the aisle, admiring the windows, the man at the front turned. He was old, with long white, wavy hair framing his face. He was dressed in a simple brown robe, with the hood up, underneath which was a grey tunic that shimmered slightly in the light from the windows. The short, neatly-trimmed beard around his mouth was grey, edging close to white. Around his forehead he had a simple double leather band, with beads resting near his temples. He waited until Link was standing in front of the steps, then held out his hand.

"Let me see your hand boy." He quietly asked.

Confused, Link held his left hand out, palm up. Quickly, moving faster than his age appeared, the man grabbed it, turned it over and pulled the glove off, pushed the sleeve back, and revealed the mark of the sacred Triangles on the back of his hand.

"I welcome you, Hero of Time…" he whispered, letting go of Link's hand.

-0-

Impa groaned quietly, shifting slightly as she came awake. Her face was resting against a cool surface, and her shoulders ached badly.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happened before she blacked out.

"Ganondorf…" she growled.

She tried to roll her shoulders, to stop them from aching, but that only succeeded in hurting her more. The ropes that had been tied tightly around her wrists cut into her skin, and her upper lip curled against the pain.

She twisted her head around and dug at the corner of her shirt with her teeth. Slowly, she was able to pull out a small metal blade from the hemline in the cloth. She rocked her body back and forth until she could roll over, dropped the blade from her teeth and rolled back over, feeling carefully around with her hands before she found the blade again.

Quietly, she worked away at the ropes with the blade, stopping and pretending to still be knocked out anytime a guard passed by, which was more often than she would have liked.

As she slowly cut the ropes, she remembered when she had first learned this lesson. It felt like so long ago…

_"I don't understand Master… why should I keep this here? With all the skills you taught me, I'll never get caught!"_

_ Her old master glanced at her, frowning. "Impa, don't let the pride of youth and skill blind you. You are a Sheikah yes, you will protect the Royal Family, yes, but you won't be able to do your job very well if you are stuck in a dungeon somewhere, will you?"_

_ Impa felt her cheeks burn red, and she was sure her face was the same color as her eyes. "No… I won't."_

_ "Even the best Sheikah find themselves in difficult situations. Always be prepared for the worst, and you will be fine." As he spoke, the Master rubbed a scar on his wrist._

Impa almost smiled with fondness at the memory. Her master may be now long dead and gone, but she still remembered his lessons well.

She felt her progress with her fingertips and was relieved to find that she was almost through. She had been at this for longer than she had hoped, and she wanted to get out of here quickly, so she could go find the princess. She grit her teeth as she realized that she had no idea how long she had been out after Ganondorf's attack, and she fervently hoped it hadn't been too long.

_Zelda is a capable young woman and a competent spell caster… she will be fine._

Finally, the last thread broke and the ropes fell from her wrists. Impa smiled tightly in triumph and was about to stand up when she heard voices down the hall.

"Really? I've never seen a Sheikah before!"

"They're really not all that great. They're a dying race, unlike us."

Impa grimaced. Two female voices, most likely Gerudo. She went limp, making sure to keep her unbound hands behind her back out of sight of the door.

The door creaked open. "That's a Sheikah?" said the first voice. The girl sounded relatively young.

"Not impressive huh?" Replied the second. There was a quick _whoosh_, and a foot connected solidly with Impa's stomach, taking her by surprise.

"Oof!" she coughed, nearly doubling over.

"Wake up Sheikah! King Ganondorf wants to see you!"

Impa looked up, taking shallow breaths to try to ease the pain in her stomach. The two were Gerudo all right. Both had pieces of cloth hanging over their faces from the nose down and were wearing the traditional Gerudo outfit. The younger one had one scimitar strapped to her waist, and the older one, who honestly couldn't have been much older than Zelda, carried two.

The younger one's eyes went wide as Impa looked at them. "She has red eyes!" She said, sounding somewhat excited. "I didn't think that was true!"

Impa couldn't help but smirk, and the older Gerudo snorted. "Idiot, that's how you tell them apart from regular Hylians."

She turned back to Impa. "Get up. King Ganondorf wants to see you. You should be honored."

"Honored to see a traitor? I don't think so." Impa bit out.

She couldn't see the Gerudo's entire face, but she could sense the snarl beneath the cloth. "How dare you call our king a traitor!" She aimed and swung her foot to kick Impa again.

The Sheikah had been waiting for this. Her hands snaked out from behind her back and caught the foot before it connected with her body again. The Gerudo gasped with surprise as Impa quickly sat up and jumped to a standing position bringing the foot up with her and throwing the Gerudo to the ground.

The younger one panicked for a second, and that was all the time Impa needed to pull the small daggers out of her boots. She rushed forward, jumping over the grounded Gerudo's attempt to grab her legs, and charged into the other one. She fell on the ground to join her sister, hitting her head hard on the stone floor and going limp. Impa grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up, and pushed her into the other Gerudo, who had stood up and was just drawing her scimitars. Both Gerudo crashed to the ground again, as the first tried to keep from stabbing her sister. Impa shut the door and slid the heavy metal bolt across, then dashed off to her left.

Once she was in the hallway, she recognized where she was: the castle dungeons. Good. She knew her way around here.

She ran towards the exit, thinking hard.

_If Ganondorf managed to get a hold of Zelda, he wouldn't keep her in the dungeons; she's too valuable. She would most likely be held in the throne room or even in her own room. If she managed to escape, then she would be waiting at our meeting spot outside of the castle. I will check her room while I am here, then the throne room, and then leave._

Impa dashed to the exit and stopped, taking a moment to breathe and to see if anyone else was around. Two more Gerudo were standing watch at either edge of the door, talking quietly with their pikes held loosely at their sides.

Impa took another silent breath, then pulled the door open, hiding behind it. The guards looked at each other, then the open door. The grabbed their pikes and slowly wandered in, looking around. Impa waited until the second one was two steps beyond the door, then she leapt out, kicking the one closer to her square in the back and shoving her into the guard in front of her. She used her kick to push off the Gerudo and launch herself out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind her and locking it.

"Pathetic." She muttered, then ran off to where she knew a back staircase to be.

After a few minutes, she was up on the floor where all the royal bedrooms were. She kept her daggers out and ready, staying far in the shadows and staying as silent as she could be while running.

Impa paused for a small moment in shock when she reached the princess' room. The door had been blown off; it was blackened and splintered and resting against the wall opposite the doorway. Impa crept closer and peered inside.

The edges of the room closest to the door were also blackened. The large window was shattered, and the large bed was broken, its sheets tattered and charred.

Impa walked in, frowning. A small breeze came in through the open window and something fluttered in the corner of her eye. A corner of something was hiding under one of the few intact pillows. Warily, Impa removed the pillow. Underneath was a small scrap of paper. She picked it up; on one side was an "I" and the other held a short phrase: "You know where to find me." It was signed "Z."

Impa sighed with relief; she knew where the princess was now. All she had to do was get there.

She turned to go, then stopped, curiosity filling her, and she headed to the window instead. She looked out and gasped.

Hyrule Castle Town, which had once been full of life and beautiful, was now a dark and charred black. Smoke rose from several homes, and some shops she could see were still burning steadily away. She could see Gerudo moving through the streets, and the bodies of palace guards slumped, lifeless, in the castle courtyard. The smell of smoke and blood hung thick in the air, adding to the gruesomeness of the whole view.

Impa clenched her daggers until her knuckles were white. Ganondorf would pay dearly for his destruction, she silently vowed. It was not her place to carry revenge through, she knew that. She was not the chosen hero and so could not banish the evil. But she would help in any way she could to make sure peace returned to Hyrule. But first, she needed to find Zelda.

Tearing her eyes away from the window, Impa turned and jumped in shock.

"I am impressed that you managed to make it this far." Ganondorf said, glaring down at her.

_How did I not hear him? _Impa thought, shifting her grip on her daggers and sliding into a defensive stance.

Ganondorf smiled, and it sent a shiver up her spine. That smile was filled with pure malice and evil.

"The king sleeps, the princess is gone, and you have no one to protect anymore Sheikah." His grin widened and he started to slowly walk forward. "Hyrule is mine!"

Impa stepped back until she was pressed up against the window sill. "Enjoy your traitorous victory now, Ganondorf. The Hero of Time will come and stop you."

The Gerudo King laughed. "The Hero of Time! You still believe in those childish tales?"

Impa jumped onto the sill; her eyes were at the same level as Ganondorf's now. "Yes. I've seen him. The Hero—the one chosen by the Triforce of Courage—will come. He will strip you of _your_ Power, and end your evil."

Ganondorf's face, which was almost handsome when he was smiling, suddenly split into a snarl. "Enough! Your time ends now, Sheikah!" He raised a hand to shoulder level; a purple-black ball of magic shot from his palm towards Impa.

She jumped and flipped backwards out of the window. The magic missed her, and she pressed her dagger and feet against the stone wall, slowing her fall enough for her to safely roll away once she hit the ground.

Panting, she dashed into cover of some trees that had mercifully been left standing, and sat in the shadow of one. She took deep breaths, trying to slow her heart, which felt like it was trying to beat itself out of her chest.

After a few minutes, she felt a little better and was able to take a tally on her injuries. Her stomach still hurt horribly from the Gerudo's kick, and she would probably be bruised for a while. Her wrists were cut and rubbed raw from the ropes, and now her shoulder and legs were starting to ache from her round landing and rolling on the ground. But, she had had worse before, and she felt good enough to continue on.

She dashed out from the trees, grateful for the falling darkness. Any time she passed a guard, she would take a moment to shut their eyes. "I'm sorry I can't do more for you…" she would whisper to each one before hurrying on.

Eventually, she made it to the city stables. They were mostly empty, but held the bodies of the keepers and a few horses. Impa's eyes flashed dangerously when she saw the slain keepers. Innocent people, killed because they were in the way! Silently, she cursed the entire Gerudo race until she finally found a horse cowering in one of the very back stalls. She calmed him enough to get on him and rode out.

They kept away from the main roads of the city, and away from any large groups of light until the main gate was finally in sight. A large group of Gerudo and other hired thieves were gathered just outside the main gate in Hyrule Field, enjoying themselves around a large bonfire.

"Are you ready to run friend?" Impa whispered to the horse. He glanced back and whinnied quietly.

"Right. Let's go!"

They shot out of the dark, startling a pair of Gerudos that were just about to walk past. The horse jumped over the broken drawbridge and took off east under Impa's guidance, heading for the forest. Startled yells and shouts followed them, and a couple of arrows flew past, but they made it out and away from the group, running hard until the glow of the fire was long out of sight.

Impa slowed the horse to a trot, rubbing the side of his neck. "Good job. Take it easy now. It will take us a while, but we must make it to the Lost Woods before tomorrow night."

At mention of the place, the horse whinnied and snorted nervously.

"Don't worry." Impa said soothingly. "There will be a guide to help us. We will be safe."

As they trot forward toward the dark shape of the trees, Impa looked back at the castle. Dark clouds still hung over its ruined shape, and the smell of fire and smoke was still present even out here in the field. Impa closed her eyes, and finally let the tears she had been holding back spill over.

After a moment, she took a deep breath and rubbed the moisture from her eyes and face. The time to let emotions takeover would come later, but not now. She had to find Zelda.

As they rode on, she sent a silent prayer up to the goddesses. Peace to the king's soul, hope to Zelda, strength and courage to Link. They would need it.

* * *

Oh hey yeah, this story. Remember? XD

It's been quite a while since I've updated… but here it is!

I've been playing in a Zelda Pathfinder RPG campaign lately, and my character is a Sheikah rogue. Sheikah are AWESOME, hands down. That's kind of why most of this chapter follows Impa… ^^

I don't know how quickly I'll update again; I'm in the middle of my roughest semester yet, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel! I'm graduating in December! :D I will write and update when I can, I promise, but I can't say how often that's going to be until I'm done with school and have more time. Thank you readers, for sticking with me. (ah, that makes it sound like I'm almost done! I'M NOT! XD)

Next time! Link is told of his mission, and destiny. Oh, and he might talk. I think I like that idea. *nod*

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review please!**


	5. Direction

Chapter 4

"Direction"

"I welcome you, Hero of Time." The priest whispered, letting go of Link's hand.

Link stared at the old man, unconsciously covering the back of his hand with his glove again. _Hero of Time…_ that was what Zelda had called him.

"You have traveled across the ages to meet me here," the old man continued, "and the time for me to fulfill my duty is here. Come, sit with me." He gestured to the front row pew. "My age has begun to catch up with me." He whispered to Link, smiling slightly. "I cannot stand for very long without aching."

The old man sat, but Link remained standing. "Who are you?"

"I am Ranls, the current Priest of Time." He slid his hands into his sleeves. "I am also the caretaker of the Temple of Time."

Link hesitated, then sat next to him on the pew.

Ranls leaned back and sighed, his gaze resting on the large stained glass window decorating the back of the church. "Do you know what story is told on that window?" He asked Link, pointing to it.

Link took a long moment to study the window. It was made up of three sections. On the left, there was a red lady flying through the sky, her arms spread wide. Underneath her was a brown spread of ground. In the middle section, there was a blue lady, her hands clasped in front of her. Beneath her was the red earth, which now had a blue sky above it. On the right, a green lady had her arms spread down toward the ground, upon which there was now green plant life, and small people Link recognized as Hylians. In the middle, above the three women was a now-familiar arrangement of three golden triangles—the Triforce. On the bottom of the middle section was a depiction of a sword with a blue handle and hilt resting in a stone pedestal.

"That's the Triforce," Link said, gesturing to it, "but I don't know who those three women are."

The priest shook his head. "What did she teach you boy?" Link gave him a confused look, but the man continued before he could ask any questions.

"Those three women are the Goddesses of Hyrule. This window shows the creation of this land. Din, the red one, is the Goddess of Power. She is the one who created the earth. The blue woman is Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. She poured her wisdom into the earth Din created, and gave it the spirit of the law. Farore, the green lady, is the Goddess of Courage, and the one who created all the life forms who would live on the land Din created and uphold the law Nayru left."

He pointed up to the triangles. "That is the Triforce. It is the sacred symbol and power that the Goddesses left in this world. The place they rest is known as the Sacred Realm; it is the point where the Goddesses left this world." He lowered his hand.

Link sat and rubbed the back of his own hand. "So… I was in the Sacred Realm?"

Ranls smiled. "No, not quite. Pieces of the power of the Triforce lay scattered about Hyrule, marking the three spots where the Goddesses worked their magic and created the world. You, dear boy, found the spot where Farore created life."

Link blinked, stunned. _To walk where a Goddess walked…_

"Now." The priest put his hands on his knees and stood up, walking up the steps and gesturing for Link to follow. Link scrambled to his feet and nearly tripped up the steps. "It is time that we send you on your journey, for the longer you spend here in this time, the more time will pass in your natural time."

"Why's that?"

"I am not well versed in the ways of time travel."

"Ah."

They reached the back of the platform, and Ranls pushed on the wall. A hidden doorway swung back, and the old priest smiled at Link's reaction.

"It's like something from a story, isn't it?"

Link nodded, and the priest turned and walked into the doorway, calling out. "Kalec! Kalec, where are you son?" He turned and gestured for Link to follow, pulling a candle out from a little niche behind the doorway. "Close the door behind you." He said to Link, then started walking down the dark hallway. It was relatively short, but long enough that they would have been traveling for a few moments in pitch black. They reached the end, and Ranls opened another door , then pinched out the candle and put it in a niche behind the door.

"Kalec? Are you in here?"

"I am here, Master."

Link jumped and whipped around to face the owner of the voice that spoke right behind him. A figure his height stood in a robe, with the hood pulled up. In the darkness, Link couldn't see the person's face.

Ranls had been surprised too, judging by the way his hand clutched at his chest. "Kalec! How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me! You are going to be the death of me boy."

The figure bowed. "Forgive me Master." His voice was light, and didn't show any emotion.

The old priest sighed. "Never mind. But here, Kalec, it is time you went on your duty."

Link thought he saw the figure stiffen slightly, then straighten up from his bow. "This is the… Hero of Time?"

"Yes." The priest sounded impatient. "Now come. You must get ready."

The figure brushed past Link, and he felt as though he were being scrutinized heavily by the eyes hidden under the hood. "As you wish, Master."

The three stepped into a room lined with boxes. Swords and other weapons and shields were hanging from the walls. As they walked in, Ranls and Kalec both lowered their hoods. The old man had pure white hair that reached to his shoulders. Kalec's hair was a light silvery orange, almost the same length as Link's own hair. His pointed ears stuck out clearly from beneath.

Kalec walked to the furthest group of boxes from the door, and Ranls led Link to the section of the wall that had swords hanging from it.

"The journey you go on will be dangerous." The old priest said, looking at Link with a critical eye, then turning his gaze to the swords. After a moment, he pulled one off the wall and offered it to Link. "It's dangerous to go without a weapon. Take this."

Link took it and slid the sword out of its sheath. It was finely crafted and looked sturdy, and felt relatively comfortable in his hand. He sheathed it again and pulled off his bandolier and began attaching the sheath to it so he could wear the sword on his back.

Ranls moved to a different section of the wall and pulled down a shield. It was blue and painted brightly with the symbols of the Royal Family, as well as with a large Triforce. "A shield used by the Knights of the Royal Family." He explained as he handed it to Link. It was heavier than he expected.

He attached the shield to the bandolier as well, and swung it over his shoulders, adjusting it so the new weight rested somewhat comfortably on his left shoulder.

"Well then, are you ready to go, Hero?"

Link turned to face Kalec. The other young man was wearing a black outfit, with grey squares of fabric around his knees, elbows and wrists. In the center of his chest was a grey diamond which held a small red symbol of an eye with a teardrop falling from it. With a start, Link noticed that Kalec's eyes were just as red as the symbol. Around his waist he had two belts each holding a sheathed sword that rested on either side of his body.

"Kalec will be your guide while you are in this time." Ranls explained. "He knows whom you have to see and the locations of the places you need to go."

"I need to find Zelda first." Link said.

Kalec folded his arms. "Very well. We will have to sneak into the castle after dark then. We might as well go out back and get you used to using that sword."

"I've trained with a sword before."

Kalec grinned. "I'm sure you have."

He led Link out of the church to a courtyard in the back. Lining two sides of the courtyard was a large ivy covered stone wall. Link could hear muffled voices of the town if he listened hard enough.

Kalec walked to the middle of the courtyard, and drew the sword on his left with his right hand. "All right then, Hero." He said, pointing the blade at Link. "Let's see what you're made of."

Link blinked, and Kalec grinned. Link returned the grin, unsheathed his sword and pulled the shield into his hand. He bent his knees slightly, and Kalec slide forward, bringing his sword up.

Link blocked the blow with his shield and swung at Kalec's unprotected side. He jumped back and dashed around to Link's left side, then crouched down and slid forward, aiming for Link's legs. The Hero jumped and rolled away and jumped forward to attack.

As they exchanged blows, Link found himself smiling despite the effort. Kalec was good, and Link was enjoying the challenge. Kalec's face was on the verge of a grin, but it appeared to be more of a grimace. The young men were breathing hard as they jumped and dodged, attacked and slashed.

Link ducked and rolled, then pushed against Kalec with his shield. The other young man jumped back and dashed to the side. Link found himself following Kalec easily—his fighting style seemed familiar to Link, though he couldn't quite place where he knew it from.

Kalec again swung at Link's head; he blocked it with his shield and swung at Kalec's side, moving faster than the first time. A loud _clang_ rang out as Kalec pulled free his second sword and blocked the attack. He jumped away, pulling the blade all the way out of the scabbard. They were both panting heavily. Link took a moment to wipe away a bead of sweat that was threatening to drip into his eye.

"Heh. Not too bad Hero. Not many people can push me far enough to make me draw my second sword. I see she's taught you well." He added, almost to himself. He sheathed his swords with a flare and turned back toward the temple.

"Who's 'she'?" Link asked, sheathing his sword and shield and stepping forward. "Both you and the priest mentioned a 'she' but not a name. Who are you talking about?"

Kalec stopped midstride. He glanced over his shoulder at Link, his red eyes glinting in the setting sun. "Can't you see the resemblance? 'She' is my sister, the one who has been training you."

Link blinked.

Kalec grinned, then turned and walked back toward the temple.

-0-

"Now listen to me," Kalec whispered from his position by Link's right shoulder, "you must stay _silent_. Follow in my steps exactly, and you won't be seen by the guards. I can keep you out of sight, but I can't keep you quiet. If they find us, we'll be thrown in the dungeons, Hero or not."

Link nodded, and pulled the hood of the black cloak down a little bit further. Kalec was wearing an identical cloak, and Link could barely see him in the shadows.

"Right. Zelda should be expecting you; Master Ranls went to see her while we were fighting, so her window should be unlocked."

"Her window?"

Link couldn't see the Shiekah's face, but he could feel the heat of his stare. "Yes Hero. We're going up to the roof and down in through her window. Unless you want to ask the guards by her door if you could just step in?"

Link didn't say anything, but he felt his cheeks flash hot.

"I thought so. Let's go."

With the lightest rustle of his cloak, Kalec took off, Link right behind him. They ran along the edge of the garden wall, dodging past guards, and around to the back of the castle gardens. There, in the half-shadow of the moonless night, was a small wooden door used by the gardeners to get in and out of the castle. There were no guards around it because it was hidden so well in the wall of the castle.

Kalec lightly pushed on the door, then gestured over his shoulder for Link to follow. The room they entered was dark, but Kalec made Link grab onto the edge of his cloak.

"Don't let go Hero." He hissed so quietly Link almost couldn't hear him. "I know exactly where to go even without the light. Just don't let go and get lost."

He crept forward and Link followed after, wishing for some small form of light so he could see something. Eventually, he heard the creak of a door, and Kalec's voice floated back to him. "Stairs."

They climbed up a tightly spiraling staircase for several minutes. Kalec stopped so suddenly that Link almost ran into him.

"Pay attention Hero." Came the hiss of the Sheikah. "Let go of my cloak; we're about to step onto the battlement below the roof. You'll have to jump and climb onto it without the guard seeing you. I'll go first, then motion when it's safe for you to follow."

A door cracked open, and the star-light from outside seemed almost blinding to Link. Kalec stood motionless in front of the crack, then he eased out and dashed off. Link flew to the door, watching. The Sheikah ran across the walkway, jumped onto the stone railing and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the roof and pulling himself over.

Link tugged at the hood edge again. It was simple enough; he just needed to make sure that he got a good enough grip on the roof and he would be fine.

He glanced out and saw the light of a torch coming his way. He looked up at Kalec, who was motionless on the roof. The light came closer, and Link saw that it was a guard holding it. He gulped silently and pushed back against the wall, away from the door. He could hear the clanking of metal on stone as the guard walked closer.

"Hm?" The clanking steps moved a little faster. "Odd… I thought this door was always closed."

Link swore in his mind—one that Talon had punished him for saying out loud once—and pressed back further against the wall, forcing himself to stay and not run down the stairs. He heard the clanking steps of the guard and the crackle from the flames of the torch. He saw gloved fingers slip into the opening and start to pull the door open.

A loud _crack!_ echoed from somewhere outside, along with a bright flash of light.

"Who's there?" The guard yelled, dashing off and leaving the door ajar.

"Move it Hero!" He barely heard Kalec's hiss over the clanking of the guard.

Link dashed out, pushing the door closed behind him. Anxiety gave him strength, and he bounded up and pushed off hard against the railing, his chest meeting the edge of the roof.

"Oof!" He grunted, then pulled himself up. Kalec was crouching next to him, his red eyes focused on the guard at the other end of the battlement.

"What was that?" Link asked, rubbing his chest where he had hit it against the roof.

"Deku Seed." Kalec replied, holding one up, but kept his eyes on the guard. "Useful little things."

"Ah. That was close."

"_Too_ close." The Sheikah agreed. He lowered his hand, but kept the Deku Seed at the ready. "Let's get moving. He won't be distracted for long."

They moved off in the opposite direction of the guard, Kalec still leading the way. Link felt exposed, standing on the roof of Hyrule Castle, but Kalec was moving confidently, and so Link tried not to worry. He felt the back of his hand glow slightly warm. He glanced down at it and saw the three triangles softly glowing through his glove.

Kalec knelt at the edge of the roof. "The princess' room is directly below us. Go down, and I will keep a watch up here. If there is any danger of you being spotted, I will tap on the window. If that happens, you must come back up here immediately. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Go. Just lower yourself here, and her windowsill is right there."

Link glanced over the edge of the roof and saw the sill. He took a deep breath, then started to lower himself over the edge. When his feet touched the sill, he looked up at Kalec. "Thank you." He said simply, then let go of the roof and jumped off the sill into the room.

A young girl with dark blond hair was sitting upright in the bed, a book in her lap, and reading by the candlelight. She looked up as Link landed.

"You must be Link." She said simply.

Link lowered his hood, and knelt on one knee. "I am. And you are Princess Zelda."

"Oh!" She snapped her book shut, then opened it again and hurridly found the page she had been on, marked it, then snapped it shut again. "Don't call me 'Princess'! I am so tired of that title!"

"Ah…"

Zelda sighed and slipped out from under the covers, setting herself on the edge of her large bed. She was wearing a simple silk nightgown that looked very comfortable. She pat the edge of the bed. "Please, sit."

Link sat next to her. The soft bed sank slightly beneath him.

"I had a vision of you last week." Zelda said softly, looking at him with her big eyes. "And I had a vision of the future I will have to go through in seven years." She looked down. "The fact that you are here frightens me—it means I and others I love are going to suffer."

Link put his arm around her. Right now, she didn't look like a princess with the power of wisdom and the ability to use the future. She looked like a scared little girl.

"I have seen dark clouds cover the land, and a young man in the garb of the hero of ages walking through forest, fire, and water, collecting Sacred Stones. With the help and the sacrifice of a young man in black, the hero retrieved the Blade of Evil's Bane from its resting place in the Lost Woods, and returned to smite the black clouds that have taken over the land."

Zelda looked down. "I've had this vision every night for the past two weeks. I haven't wanted to sleep." She added, gesturing at the book. "It's more like a nightmare than a vision." She shivered slightly. "I don't like being an oracle." She added in a whisper. "I just want to be a normal girl."

_But you will change._ Link thought. He didn't want to say it out loud and make her more upset.

Zelda sighed, and pushed off the bed, sliding out from under Link's arm. "This is what you must do, Hero… wait, what's your name?"

He smiled. "I am Link."

Zelda tilted her head slightly, then smiled back. "I like it. Link, this is what you must do: travel to the people of the Forest, the people of the Mountain, and the people of the Water. From each race, you will obtain a special Spiritual Stone. When you have collected all three, go into the depths of the Lost Woods and find the resting place of the Blade of Evil's Bane. Draw it, and return to the Temple of Time, and Ranls and I will send you back… um, forward." She paused, a confused look on her face, then shook her head. "Then, you must defeat the evil king." She hesitated. "After that… I'm not sure what will happen."

Link stood. "I will figure it out when I get to that point." _If I get to that point_. "Thank you, Princess."

She scowled. "I have a _name_, you know."

He smiled. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Zelda."

She smiled as well. "That's better. Do you have a guide?"

"Right here, Princess."

Zelda flew to the window. "Kalec! You know how much I hate that title!"

Kalec's head appeared, upside-down, at the top of the window. He was grinning down at Zelda. "Yes, I realize this."

Zelda was fuming. Link could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "Then why do you use it, you jerk of a Sheikah!"

Kalec's grin widened, and he opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes narrowed, and his head disappeared as he pulled himself up. A second later, he flew through the window, over Zelda's head.

"Hide!" He hissed, and dove behind a mannequin wearing a royal purple dress.

Link dashed for the wall and managed to hid behind the curtain as another figure swung in through the window. He stood still, hardly daring to breathe, but he turned his head slightly so he could see what was going on in the room.

Another black-cloaked figure was crouching in the middle of the room, and Zelda rushed toward it.

"Are you all right Zelda?" The figure asked in a feminine voice. It was so familiar to Link, but again, he couldn't place the memories.

"I'm fine. I was just reading." The Princess replied, standing in front of the figure with her arms folded. "Why did you come in from the window?"

"I saw someone on the roof." The figure said, straightening up. Suddenly, it whipped around, its cloak flying open. Link saw something glint in the light from Zelda's reading candle, and he ducked. Something softly _thunked_ into the wall behind him.

He looked up; the figure had rushed toward the mannequin Kalec had been hiding behind, and had chased the Sheikah out. Kalec ran around the room, then spun suddenly, grabbing his attacker's wrists. The grappled for a moment, then he laughed and pushed the figure back.

"Observant as ever, aren't you, little sister?"

The figure paused, then straightened from her ready crouch. "Kalec?"

Kalec pulled back his hood and lowered his face mask. A wide grin was plastered across his face. The figure lowered her hood and mask, and Link's eyes widened.

"Impa?" He scrambled to his feet and out from behind the curtain. "Impa? That's really you?"

The seven-year-younger female Sheikah raised her dagger with a sharp movement. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Kalec laughed, and Link lowered his hood. "It's me, Link."

Impa blinked, and lowered her dagger. "Oh. Um… I'm sorry for throwing suriken at you, then."

Link turned and looked at the curtain. Two large metal stars were stuck deep in the wall, pinning the curtain in place. He paled slightly.

"Good thing I ducked then." He gulped, and adjusted his hat.

"Zelda," Impa said, turning to the young princess, "if he's here now, does that mean…?"

Zelda sighed. "Yes. It means my dreams were truly visions." She sounded very tired.

Impa turned to Link. "I just returned from training you, and it is unnerving to see an older version of you standing before my eyes when I know I just left the younger one behind." She paused. "I hope your swordsmanship has improved in those years."

Link flushed red, remembering. "Yes, I'm a lot better now than I was seven years ago."

She chuckled, then walked towards Kalec and grabbed him in a fierce hug. "You'll take care of him, right brother?"

He returned the gesture. "Don't worry about me, little Impa. We'll be back before you know it."

As they hugged, Zelda scooted over next to Link and whispered up to him. "I always wanted another sibling, you know. But…" she shrugged, and the Sheikah siblings parted.

"You must hurry." Zelda said, speaking up. "As time moves in this world, it moves faster in your time. The longer you stay here, the more time will pass, and soon, it will be too late."

"Right." Link nodded, and he and Kalec threw their hoods up over their heads, and Kalec readjusted his face mask so that just his red eyes were visible.

"One more thing." Zelda added. Her voice was airy, and her eyes far away and lightly glazed blue. "Travel on a familiar path to the forest, and there you will find someone to help you." She closed her eyes and shook her head. Impa was by her side in an instant. She was smiling.

"Heed the prophecy." She said. "Something good will come of it."

Link frowned. "What?"

Impa's smile widened. "Head on the path back to home Link. And hurry! Time is ticking!"

"Let's go, Hero." Kalec tugged on Link's shoulder. "If we're lucky, we can catch a wagon leaving the city."

Link shook his shoulder free of Kalec's grip. He knelt on one knee and grabbed Zelda's hand, smiling at her from under his hood. "I will be back very soon, Zelda. Do not worry about me."

A light red color brushed her cheeks, but she smiled. "I trust you."

Link gave her one last smile, then he followed Kalec back up to the roof and away from the castle.

* * *

Kalec is one of my favorite characters ever. *heart*

*deep breath* ok… just 2 more days of classes, and that includes 2 long papers, a presentation, 2 movies to watch, 15k words to write for my writing class (THAT WAS TAUGHT BY BRANDON SANDERSON YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH), and a little girl's dress to finish sewing. And then finals.

I CAN DO IT YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

…

Wish me luck, haha

Next time! Link and Kalec travel, Zelda's prophecy comes true, and we return to the present to see what happened with Zelda and Impa there… then.

**Love me and review please!**


	6. People of the Forest

The Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Time

Chapter 5

"People of the Forest"

Silence.

"So… you're Impa's older brother?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"And you're a priest?"

"Priest-in-training."

Silence.

"You're a Sheikah too."

"Obviously."

Silence.

"I've never heard of a Sheikah priest before."

"I'd be surprised if you did. Most Sheikah are guards, always hidden among the people."

"Hidden?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"What do you mean by hidden?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kalec threw a glare at Link. "I don't talk because I'm trying to _listen_. Didn't my sister teach you that?"

Link returned a glare of his own. "Yes, but we hadn't gotten around to the stealthy ninja lessons yet."

Kalec sighed. "And she leaves me to fill the gaps in your education." He glanced back at the Hylian. "Listen up then, Hero. You want me to talk, so I will."

He adjusted the pack on his shoulders and turned around so that he was walking backwards. "One of the first things that Sheikah children learn is to listen to their surroundings."

Link nodded. Impa had taught him that.

Kalec took a long step backwards, stepping over a rock in his path. "If you always listen, and are always aware, that will make it hard for enemies to ambush you." He stepped to the side, around a stick lying in the path. "Being aware in battle is a good thing, yes, but try to extend that attention to the time outside of fights." He turned back around so that he was walking forward again.

Silence.

-0-

They were midway through their second day of walking when Kalec suddenly pulled Link off the trail and into some bushes on the side. The Sheikah waved at him to be silence, and peered out of the branches. He crouched there for a long moment, and Link knelt beside him, looking out also.

He squinted, and saw three figures in the distance—two people and a horse. As they walked closer, Link suddenly stood.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Kalec hissed. "Who knows what could happen?"

"Zelda does." He replied simply, and walked out of the bush, ignoring Kalec's hiss to get back in the bushes.

He walked forward, and smiled when the faces of the other people came into clear focus. He raised his hand in greeting, and the man opposite him returned the gesture.

"Greetings stranger!" Talon said. "What brings you to this part of the land?"

Link smiled. The farmer was exactly as he remembered him from seven years ago. "Traveling to the woods." He said, gripping Talon's outstretched hand firmly. He turned to the young woman leading the horse, and gave her a small bow, turning his face to the ground to hide the twinge of pain in his heart.

"Ach, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Talon, a farmer on the edge of the woods here, and this is my daughter, Malon."

Link smiled at her. She was just as he remembered—bright green eyes; loose, comfortable farming clothes; and unruly curly red hair framing her face and bouncing with her every movement. "Well met, Miss Malon." He said. "And who's this?" He gestured to the horse he knew very well.

Malon patted the side of the horse's neck. "This is Epona, the best horse anyone could ever have in all of Hyrule."

Link stepped forward to pet her nose. Epona whinnied quietly, and nuzzled against his hand.

"Aw, she likes you!" Malon said with a large grin.

Link grinned back. "She's fast?"

"As the wind." Malon replied.

Link paused, thinking hard. "Where are you taking her?"

"To a blacksmith in the town just down the road." Talon said, pointing. "She needs some new shoes."

Link took a deep breath. "How long will it take? I'll be in need of a fast horse very soon, and if Epona is the best…" He paused. "I can pay you, if need be."

Talon brought a hand up to his chin, stroking it in thought. "That would help pay for the shoes…" he muttered so quietly Link almost didn't hear him. "Very well." He said, pounding his fist into his palm. "We'll be back at our farm in about two days. Should you need to use her after then, I'll be more than willing to let you for a little price, of course."

"Of course." Link replied, hoping that he would be able to get hold of some Rupees somewhere.

"Just come by Lon Lon Ranch, and we'll help you." Talon grinned and held out his hand again. "I didn't catch your name either."

Link took his hand again and smiled. "I'm Link." He said simply, then turned to give Malon another bow. He straightened up and put a hand on her shoulder. Now, this was the time he wanted.

"Malon…" he said quietly, "thank you for everything you've done for me."

She frowned, looking confused. "But…"

He smiled, squeezed her shoulder, and walked away, not looking back. He could feel the stares of the two farmers on his back.

He kept walking, and it wasn't until he was some distance away from Talon and Malon that the bushes shivered and Kalec jumped out onto the path beside him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Link shrugged and didn't reply.

-0-

At the end of their fourth, uneventful day of walking, Link had been unable to learn more about Kalec, they had finally reached the edge of the woods, and his feet were really starting to hurt.

Kalec walked forward and placed his hand on a tree.

"The Lost Woods…" he said quietly. "Few who enter here ever return."

Link stared up at the tops of the trees far above him. He had heard the stories of what happened to those who got lost in the Lost Woods. They became dark creatures that would prey on the other unfortunate people or animals who entered.

"Fortunately for us…" Kalec brought his fingers to his mouth and trilled like a bird. After a few moments, one of the branches above shivered, dropping leaves to the ground. Link stepped back, his hand on his sword.

A vine slithered down from the branch, and a small person in green came sliding down. He landed right next to Kalec and straightened up. "What?"

Link quickly let go of his sword. The newcomer was a young boy—he couldn't have been more than ten years of age. He was wearing a large green shirt, with a belt around his waist. Green fabric shoes covered his feet, and a pointed green cap sat at an odd angle on top of his bright yellow hair. A bright yellow dot about the size of Link's fist was hovering about the boy's head. Link looked closer, and saw that the dot had wings. _A fairy?_

Kalec smiled and rested his hand on the boy's head. "Good to see you too, Mido. We need to speak with the Great Deku Tree."

Mido turned and squinted up at Link. "Who's _this_ guy?"

"_This _guy is the Hero of Time, believe it or not." Kalec sighed.

Link bent down and returned the squint.

Mido held the gaze for a while before finally blinking. "Humph! Fine!" He turned around and started off into the forest. "Just don't get lost!"

Kalec gestured and Link readjusted his bandolier and followed.

After a few steps, he was grateful for their little guide. Everything looked the same to him no matter where they went. His sense of distance felt skewed too, though he was able to tell close to how long they had been wandering, thanks to the gentle pulse of time through the Triforce on his hand.

Mido glanced back every so often to make sure the two older males were still behind him. Eventually, he stopped in the middle of a dark clearing. "Close your eyes and listen." He said, grinning.

Link closed his eyes for a moment, listening hard. He heard the rustling of the leaves, the scampering of animals on the branches… he could hear the beat of time and…

"Music?" A soft melody was winding through the forest air, sounding both cheerful and familiar. He opened his eyes, and he was alone in the clearing.

"Mido? Kalec?"

"Follow the music!" The young boy's voice came, giggling. "You have to get to the Forest on your own this way."

Link clenched his fist and took a deep breath to calm his speeding heart. "Follow the music… not that hard."

He walked slowly, listening for any change in the music. A couple of times, he took a wrong turn, and the music would start to fade, but he closed his eyes and concentrated, and was able to find the right path again, the Triforce glowing comfortably under his glove.

Eventually, the music was loud enough that he could hear it without having to concentrate too hard, and he followed it confidently, eventually coming to a large hollowed-out log, big enough for him to walk through. It was dark, save for a small speck of light coming from the other end. He closed his eyes—the music was coming from there too.

Link reached out with his hand and placed it on the side of the log, then strode forward. The light grew bigger with each step, and he found himself in a large clearing.

Little houses that looked like they were made of huge tree trunks were scattered around. A little stream meandered through the middle of the clearing, creating a small pond, and meandered back out through the trees. Bright dots floated through the air, giving the whole place a very mystical feel.

"Welcome to Kokiri Forest."

Link whipped around, his hand going to his sword. Kalec grinned from where he was standing, right next to the large log-entrance. "Kokiri Forest?"

"Yes. That is what this place is called." He smiled and waved his hand behind Link. "These are the People of the Forest Zelda mentioned."

Link turned and saw three small children standing behind them, along with Mido. They all had looks of wonder on their faces. All of them were dressed in similar clothing, and looked to be about the same age. There were two twin boys and another girl, all with different colored fairies of their own hovering above their shoulders.

"You must be the one the Great Deku Tree was telling us about." The little girl spoke up.

Link hesitated, then nodded.

"Oh good! Maybe you can clear the path for us then!" One of the twins piped up.

Kalec stepped up behind Link. "What do you mean?"

"There's monsters in our woods." The twins said sadly in unison.

"We haven't been able to see the Great Deku Tree for several days now." The girl added. "I'm worried about him." She tugged at Link's tunic. "You have a sword—you're strong, right? You can help us, right?"

Link smiled. "Don't worry; I'll help you. Show me the way."

She grabbed his hand and led him forward, through the houses and across the little stream, until they came to wide hole in the trees. Inside it was dark—no little lights danced around it, and the little girl refused to come very close.

She tugged on his tunic until he knelt down to her height.

"Be very careful." She whispered in his pointed ear. "I don't know what's in there, but it must be frightening and tough if the Deku Tree can't clear it out."

He nodded, and rested his hand on the top of her head. "Don't worry." He told her again. He stood, and she ran off to join the other children.

He drew his sword and settled the shield on his arm, watching the dark hole warily.

"Nervous?"

Link glanced over his shoulder and saw Kalec grinning at him. "Not really." He answered, turning to face the entryway again.

"It's different than facing dummies, but you should be fine, hero." Kalec said, stepping up until he was standing next to Link. "Monsters in the forest are never too difficult to handle."

One of Link's eyebrows rose as he glanced over at the Sheikah. "You're not coming?"

"Nope." He said, shaking his head. "This is your journey, hero. If you get into _serious_ trouble—and I really hope you're stronger than that—then call my name, and I'll come help. Now, go!" He emphasized the last word with a push on Link's shoulder, strong enough to send him stumbling into the dark trees.

He found his feet and quickly straightened up, crouching into a defensive stance. Enough of the light from the setting sun was trickling through the trees to allow him to see, but the light was dying, and he didn't want to be in the middle of a monster-filled wood at night.

He walked forward, his eyes darting from side to side, watching the trees. Below his feet, a clumping of leaves suddenly shivered, and he jumped back as a large plant erupted from the ground. He got his shield up just in time, and his arm was jolted with the force of the monster's attack.

He slid back a few steps and glanced over the edge of his shield. _Why does it have teeth?_ It leaned back to strike again, and he stepped to the side, dodging the attack and bringing his sword down hard through the vine connecting the monster to the ground. It cut easier than he thought, and his other arm was jarred as he smacked his sword into the forest floor. The monster shivered, turned black, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a glittering green rupee in its place.

Link stared down at the corpse-money, eyes wide. He reached out and poked the rupee with his sword, and when it didn't react, picked it up and put it in his wallet.

_Convenient._ He thought, and walked on.

He only met a few more of the monstrous plants and, now that he knew what to look for, they didn't surprise him, and went down just as easily as the first one, each leaving behind a glittering rupee. Though he was hesitant at first, he would need the money later, especially if he wanted to be able to use Epona, so he collected the rupees.

Just as the sun was throwing it's last light through the branches of the trees, he walked into a clearing bigger than the one he had left behind. Bathed in the dying light was the biggest tree he had ever seen. It stretched past the tops of the already tall trees of the forest, and the trunk was nearly as big around as the chapel next to the Temple of Time.

Glancing around, Link saw no other monsters. He quietly sheathed his sword and walked towards the tree, noticing that lines and bunches of leaves gathered on the trunk made it look like it had a face.

_"Link…?"_

The Hylian whipped around, but there was no one behind him.

_"Link… Link, I am speaking to your mind."_

Suddenly, it hit him, and he turned back to face the tree. "Great Deku Tree?"

He heard a shifting of leaves in response. _"Yes. I am the Great Deku Tree, the Guardian of the Kokiri and of this forest. Thou hast been sent by the young princess, Zelda."_ The way he said it sounded more like a statement than a question. Link nodded.

_"Thou art just in time Link. I have been sorely cursed—there is a demon that rips me apart from the inside, seeking the stone that thou art also searching for."_

Link blinked. "The Stone of the Forest?"

_"Yes—the Kokiri's Emerald. Link, thou must slay this demon if thou hast any hope of returning the forest back to normal, and saving the Kokiri that live here. Wherefore is thine guide in this time?"_

"Kalec?" Link glanced back at the trees behind him. "He insisted I come alone."

The tree seemed to nod. _"He is wise. This is a task meant only for thee, and should he interfere, his time here shalt end sooner than is needful."_ A shiver passed though the bark of the tree, and the area where it looked like the mouth of the face was opened slowly. It looked dark inside, and the smell of sap wafted towards Link. _"Enter Link, and move quickly, for much time has passed, more than is needful."_

"Go… inside you. Right." _Can't be any stranger than monster-corpse-money…_ He thought, then drew his sword. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and walked inside the Great Deku Tree.

-0-

Impa grit her teeth against the pain in her abdomen as Zelda gently unwrapped the bandages and pressed her ungloved hands on the Sheikah's stomach.

"How far did you say you jumped?" Zelda asked, glancing at her guardian. Her hands started to glow with a warm yellow light, almost hiding the Triforce symbol on her hand.

"From your bedroom window." Impa replied, taking shallow breaths. "Though a Gerudo managed to land a hard kick on me right there. I'm sure jumping out a high castle window didn't help the bruise any."

The princess shook her head. "No, it didn't. How do you feel now?" She pressed her still glowing hands gently into her stomach again.

Impa bit her lip against the pain and winced. "A little bit better."

Zelda withdrew her hands; the large bruise had faded from black to dark purple to the same purple as her dress in the week they had been hiding in the forest. She had been able to speed the process along a little bit and keep the internal bleeding at a standstill, but it was still a serious wound that would take a lot of time to completely heal. She helped Impa sit up and started re-bandaging the wound, first dipping the bandages in a numbing, healing salve before wrapping them around the older woman.

After several long moments of silence, Impa finally spoke. "It's been a week. What do you think has happened?"

"Temporal shift." Zelda answered, keeping her eyes focused on her task. "The Link from our time doesn't belong in the time I sent him back to. Time is trying to adjust to having two of the same person living simultaneously, and it does that by adjusting its flow." She sat back on her knees and wiped her hands on a small towel sitting on the bedside table. "I'm not exactly sure about all the nuances, but those are the basics. While our Link is in another time, he slows down the flow then, relative to the flow of his natural time."

Impa shook her head, removing the bandages on her wrists. "Kalec would've known…" She whispered. "He was always the one fascinated with the flow of Time." The Sheikah's face remained neutral, but Zelda's smile took on a sad air.

"Yes, he would have known. Let me see your wrists."

The area where the rope had burned and cut into her skin was almost completely healed, and Zelda nodded in approval.

"How will we know when he returns?"

Zelda looked up at her guardian and smiled. "Do you doubt the Hero of Time, Impa?" She teased.

Impa scowled, then chuckled. "No. But I do know his habits, and he can be late to things when he really wants to."

Zelda also chuckled, her sad demeanor mostly vanishing. "I will be able to tell." She said, indicating the Triforce on the back of her right hand. "I hope this is one time where he isn't late."

"Me too, Princess." Impa said, looking out the window of their little tree house. Outside, a large owl was flying around in slow circles above the trees. "Me too."

* * *

GUYS SCHOOL IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME

SRSLY

**Next time!** Dungeon 1 – The Great Deku Tree

**LOVE ME AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. A Note to my Readers

A note to my readers

First off, thank you for following me and/or my story. It really means a lot to me when I get an email saying that someone has added me or one of my stories to their faves and/or alert list. It makes me even happier when I get a comment. :D

Because you've liked my stories enough to want to continue to read it, I feel I owe my readers some sort of an explanation. I am currently in school, and have been since January (yes, I took classes though spring and summer. I am about ready to die). My last few semesters and terms have been difficult and completely packed, and keeping me very busy, as you may have been able to tell from my lack of updates.

But now for the good news! This is my last semester ever, and I will graduate in December! *celebrate* and some bad news: this semester is killer. I'm writing 2 COUNT 'EM TWO novels. And there's a whole bunch of other stuff I have to do. So, sadly, my fanfiction is going to take a little bit of a back seat, at least until I'm done FOREVAR in December.

Never fear! There will be times when I will update a chapter every so often (for example, I'm working on a chapter for all 3 of my main fics), but I won't be able to update regularly until after I graduate. After that, I'm going to focus on finishing these stories. My main focus will be "Within the Traces of My Memories," because that's been going for the longest and needs to be finished. . Then "Requiem's Return" and "The Hero of Time" will be next on my to-write list. :D I may or may not finish "Sherlock Holmes." It all just depends.

Anyways, stay tuned for upcoming chapters and upcoming stories!

As always, thanks for reading!

-PQ


End file.
